


Abuse of Power

by DoubleDen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDen/pseuds/DoubleDen
Summary: Loki takes over as sole ruler of Asgard after defeating his brother. He’s allowed Heimdall to continue to serve as the gatekeeper, but Loki also has other plans for him. Story takes place before Infinity War, obviously.





	Abuse of Power

“Loki, My King.” Heimdall bowed respectfully. “How may I be of service?” he inquired, wondering what Loki could be doing out in the middle of night. “Ah, ‘king.’ It still sounds sweet, especially coming from you, Heimdall.” Heimdall said nothing, unsure of how to respond to that. Loki stepped closer eyeing Heimdall’s tall form slowly. “Heimdall, there’s a reason I’ve come here tonight.” Loki took Heimdall’s chin in his hand, stroking his jawline with his thumb, “I’ve come to examine you.” Heimdall’s golden gaze never left Loki’s green ones. “...Examine me? You’ll find that my ability to protect the bifrost hasn’t diminished since the first millennia that I began my watch, young master.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Loki’s hand left Heimdall’s face and travelled down to his fingers which were wrapped around the hilt of the greatsword that stood edgefirst between them, “but I didn’t come here to talk about the gate. I speak of other things...tell me, Heimdall, do you ever get curious?” Loki’s hands idly traced between Heimdall’s fingers and around his knuckles. His skin was surprisingly soft for an ancient being. Heimdall stood and wondered what the meaning of all this was. Still, he proceeded to answer his king’s question. “No, my king. As an Allseer, there is little left to curiosity in my eyes.” Loki chuckled and looked up into Heimdall’s eyes again. Something about Loki’s expression read bright excitement. “I suppose so,” a sly grin slowly creeping onto the trickster’s face. A long silence passed between them as Loki simply stared at Heimdall. Then, with swift abruptness, Loki turned around and paced a few steps away with his hands behind his back, as if contemplating his next words. “You see, Heimdall, I  _ do _ get curious. And you know how the saying goes—the curious will investigate—and all that, but right now, I’m simply interested...in you. Why is it that you never rest, Heimdall? You never sleep. Why are your eyes so golden. Do you eat? Do you age? Do you even bleed?” The last question left Heimdall a little uneasy. A feeling that often came as something of a package deal with run-ins with the god of mischief. Through the dimness of the starlight, Loki’s emerald eyes shone. “I can answer these questions for you, if you so choose.”

“No...no, I want to see for myself. I  _ need _ to. I need to dissect you and pick you apart until I know  _ everything _ .”

“...as you wish, my King.”

“Yes, as it shall be,” Loki sat down and reclined in a seat that he conjured up with magic, “now remove your armor.” Heimdall hesitated for a moment, which would not have been detected if he were with anyone except Loki. “Try to think twice about my orders again, and you’ll meet a pain worse than death,” the threat rolled off Loki’s tongue so easily, Heimdall wanted to shudder. Loki simply smirked, “Understand?” Heimdall stared, inwardly disappointed that this is what Loki chose to use his royal power for. “Yes, my King.” A silent swirl of magic enveloped Heimdall for an instant, and when it cleared, Heimdall stood in the same spot without any armor. Just a tunic and pants. Loki looked surprised. “You make transportation magic look easy. Just another one of your mysteries, hm?” Heimdall remained silent, just looking at Loki. Loki sighed, not impressed by his silence. “Put down your blade, Heimdall, no one is plotting to destroy the nine realms tonight.”

“The lives of the realms should not be dismissed on a whim. I cannot humor such baseless—”

“Oh, but you  _ can _ , and you  _ will _ .” Loki got up and walked over, not wasting time to slide his hand under Heimdall’s shirt. Heimdall didn’t move, letting the trickster’s hands glide over his stomach. ”What a lovely set of abs...but need I remind you of what I said about second-guessing my orders? Remember? I mentioned ‘a pain worse than death’ if you recall.” Heimdall didn’t respond, but he held his gaze. “Yeah, that wasn’t a joke, Heimdall.” Loki’s hands pressed flat to Heimdall’s stomach, and suddenly, Heimdall’s inside’s felt like they were twisting. Heimdall jolted a little bit and grunted from the pain. Loki’s magic seemed to be inside him, churning his organs around. Loki was known for his cruel and unusual punishment, and this wasn’t even as bad as it could be. Heimdall felt his knees weaken as his breath got more ragged and labored. He looked down at himself. Everything seemed fine from the outside, and when he used his power to see further, nothing was out of place on the inside either. It was mind games. Loki was making him hallucinate this pain. He looked back up at Loki, breath hitching as the shooting pain got worse. Loki smiles maniacally at the sight of Heimdall. Heimdall’s fingers loosened their grip and he dropped the greatsword as he stepped back, away from Loki’s toxic touch. The sword thudded loudly to the ground. Instantly, the pain ceased, and Heimdall dropped to his knees, coughing. “Good  _ boy _ , Heimdall! See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Loki walked closer and crouched in front of Heimdall, grabbing his chin again. “Look at me,” Loki commanded. Then Loki promptly smashed their lips together, hungrily forcing his way into Heimdall’s mouth. When they broke apart, Loki was the first to speak, “and from now on, I want you to answer me, understand?”


End file.
